


Elska Tattur - Cycle One

by Anorien



Series: Lord of Nothing [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, In a universe where Dark World didn't happen, Logyn - Freeform, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Tags to be added over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, some of you may remember I started a work called "Elska Tattur". That was... six years ago? Anyway, due to me not knowing how to write and not knowing how to start a work that will be unspeakably long, I abandoned it. However, given my recent... disapproval... of Marvel's treatment of Loki (-side eyes Infinity War-), and in the wake of how wonderful Ragnarok was, I decided to revisit this and rework it. Hopefully this one I can actually keep updated.Notes:- One of the things I'm going to mention now is that there is going to be a lot, a LOT of references to not only Norse Mythology, but also the comics. This won't just be MCU stuff. The description of Loki Sigyn originally hears is my own of Loki as he appears to his younger self in Journey Into Mystery - kind of creepy.- Laufey is still alive. He's going to have an ENORMOUS role to play, many times over. As will a few other characters -wink wink-.- After his long (and terrible) imprisonment, Loki made a long recovery, was essentially put on house arrest, and then, with Frigga's aid, was given a job. Mainly something to do where he can't get into much trouble. He's now judge of petty crimes - mostly people who decide theft is a good idea. He has very little power and his sentences are very light.- Forseti, in Norse mythology, was the son of Baldr. He presided as judge over Asgard. I haven't decided what happened to him yet, but suffice to say he died a long time ago, and was deemed irreplaceable. His halls still stand much as they were when they were built, unlike Odin's, which are much... shinier.- The guards are named Gamel and Kort - "old" and "short". They're rather incompetent and hate their jobs. Loki isn't incredibly fond of them himself, and gets annoyed with them easily. They won't be around long.- The "Ancient Tongue" is actually Icelandic, the closest surviving language to Old Norse. I'll likely be using it along with a sprinkling of Swedish (which I actually speak pretty well) and Norwegian. It won't be spoken too often in full sentences, so non-speakers, rest easy.- "Þessi segir að hún vill vinna" - "This one says she wants work."- "Mun hún taka mig?" - "Will she take mine?" He doesn't want his job.- The mention of Loki being a 'demon' is actually a reference to Loki's very first appearance in comics. It was in 1949, when Marvel was still called "Venus". Loki was, in essence, the actual devil. (He looked a LOT different back then). A lot of Christians in ancient times also tried to paint Loki as being similar to the biblical devil. Just some old stuff.- Ragnar will be mentioned a lot in this work. He's a very important character I created, and much of Loki's and Sigyn's lives are based on his deeds and choices. He was a guard and a soldier, Odin's most trusted. He died shortly before Sigyn was born. Irpa, her mother, will also show up very often.- The raven is Huginn or Muninn. They'll show up a few times, but later be replaced by someone a few of you might recognize. ;)Okay, that's the first chapter! I'll be working on more this coming week - I have a bit too much time on my hands at the moment. I apologize for the lack of tags and characters at present, there will be more added over time. PLEASE check them before reading because some of it will be not very nice. (See how much of a wordsmith I am?)Interested in talking to me? Find me here!twitter.com/lognsmedcuriouscat.me/laiqalassepulseoftheearth.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter 1

_'Careful of him, Sigyn.'_

  
Her mind was swimming as the black horse beneath her plodded on down the stone road. Hoofbeats, birdsong, and the sound of a far-off stream were the only things to distract her thoughts.

  
_'They say he's monstrous, even in Aesir form. His face is twisted with malice. He never smiles. His hair is longer now, I hear, like snakes around his head. His eyes glow green... when you can see them under the horns.'_

  
_'I heard he smiles only before he kills. His teeth are wolf-like.'_

  
_'He grinned and laughed as he killed his own_ father _.'_

  
Nothing was true in the highlands. Sigyn knew that well. And if it was, there was something twisted about the truth. Yes, Loki did in fact, introduce several Jotunns into Asgard when the king fell into the Odinsleep. Yes, he apparently was himself a Jotunn. But Laufey was alive and well, according to the crown, still stewing in his fuming wrath somewhere in the broken wastes of Jotunheim. The giant killed by Loki was not his birth father.

  
Sigyn quickly put the thought of Laufey out of her mind.

  
It was also untrue that Loki, in recent years, was wont to kill. Sigyn thought that if he'd so much as killed a spider there would be an outrage, and he'd find himself in the dungeons again. Instead, he was appointed a judge of sorts, sentencing those who committed petty crimes unworthy of imprisonment but enough of an issue to not go unnoticed. Nothing too powerful, given his own past crimes. It was often wondered how Queen Frigga orchestrated it.

  
\---

 

The Halls of Forseti lay before Sigyn. She kept her eye on her horse, watching his ears, listening to his breathing. Horses always knew when there was danger. Yet the stallion remained calm as ever, only pricking his ears when a guard came striding toward them.

  
"State your name and business," he demanded, staring up at her.

  
"Sigyn Ragnardottir," she replied. "I've come to ask for audience with Prince Loki-"

  
" _Lord_ Loki," the guard corrected.

  
Sigyn huffed gently. " _Lord_ Loki, then. I would speak with him if he is not otherwise busy."

  
"What of?"

  
"I seek employment," she said simply. The guard was silent for a moment, then nodded.

  
"Your horse will be collected at the stables. From there I shall escort you."

  
Sigyn urged her stallion on gently, eyeing the guard. She was not terribly thrilled with the idea that a man charged with protecting his lord would be so disrespectful outside his presence. She dismounted at the entrance where her horse was taken by a groom. The guard called to her before she'd had a good chance to look at the other inhabitants of the stable.

  
She followed the guard a few paces behind, stopping as a small black snake shot out of the grass. _'A strange omen,'_ she thought, and continued. Another guard at the door cocked his head at the one leading her.

  
"Þessi segir að hún vill vinna," the first said in a mocking voice.

  
"Mun hún taka mig?" the second laughed.

  
"I will not," Sigyn replied, to the shock of both guards. "I speak the Ancient Tongue fluently and understood perfectly what you said. If you wish for another to replace you at your station, I'm certain that his lordship would replace you if I told him of your displeasure."

  
The guards' eyes darted between eachother and the newcomer. The second guard quietly opened the great doors before them. Sigyn followed the first inside.

  
The Halls of Forseti were vast, in Sigyn's mind. They hadn't the grandeur of Odin's palace, true, but there was a nobler, more ancient feel to them. Where the royal palace glimmered auric in the sun, the Halls were built of hewn rock and dark wood. The interior was decorated with gold, likely by the Allfather in more recent centuries, but the rustic feel remained. Had she known how hospitable the building would be, perhaps her nerves would be calmed.

  
Unfortunately, she remained on edge. She ran her hands over her dress, tucking a stray black hair behind her ear. Inviting though the Halls were, she was still about to meet a royal for the first time - and not the one with the best repute.

  
Sigyn was beckoned by the guard to follow her into the throne room. Great oak doors creaked open, and she entered a great and empty hall. At the far end of it was a golden dais, a low and simple throne, and a foreboding figure sitting upon it. She kept her eyes low.

  
As they drew closer, Sigyn chanced to look up at the man seated. She all but halted in surprise.

  
' _Demon_.' That's how they spoke of him in the highlands. But the fallen prince was everything but demonic. He was clad in dark leather with gilded trappings, an emerald cloak cascading from the seat of the throne like a waterfall. In his left hand he held a scepter, and a golden, horned helmet rested upon his head and framed his face.

  
His face... It was nothing like what the others had described. It was pale, gentle, handsome, blue-green eyes full of memory and mystery, and perhaps forced interest. There was a sadness in them. His lips were unsmiling, and an unreadable expression was spread across his visage. There was no malice, no hatred, no look of a murderer. His gaze was upon her, then fell onto the guard.

  
"Who is this, Gamel?" he said.

  
"My lord," the guard announced, "I present to you Sigyn, daughter of Ragnar." Sigyn bowed he head.

  
Loki's interest piqued at her name. "Ragnar?" he repeated, shifting his gaze back to her. "And what is she here for? No crime, I'm certain."

  
"No, my lord. She wished to seek audience with you if you were not otherwise engaged."

  
The prince looked blankly at Gamel, blinking slowly. "Do I _look_ to be engaged?"

  
"...no, my lord."

  
"Lady Sigyn," Loki said gently, "what would you speak to me about?"

  
"My lord," Gamel replied, "she says-"

  
"Unless your name is Sigyn you will not interrupt me," Loki scolded. He paused for a moment.

  
"Leave us."

  
Gamel nodded, looking at Sigyn. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him.

  
"You're not to touch her," Loki's voice commanded.

  
"My lord, if she is armed-"

  
"If she's armed then she will be dealt with," the prince growled, leaning forward. His patience was thinning. "I've survived many a war, Gamel. One woman with a dagger is nothing to me. Now, _leave_."  
Gamel strode out of the room, avoiding his lord's gaze. When the doors were closed, the prince turned to Sigyn.

  
"Forgive me, my lady." His voice was kinder now, his face softer. "I've not been given the most... intelligent guards. I'll ask again, what was it you wished to speak with me of?"

  
Sigyn drew in a breath. "My lord," she replied slowly, suppressing a stutter, "I have recently been in search of employment, and wondered perhaps if you were in need of any assistance."

  
Loki smiled. "And you thought to look here? Would you not be more interested in working for the Allfather?"

  
"If I am to be honest my lord, I've never met any royalty prior to today. I thought perhaps it would be..." she trailed off.

  
"Too much for you? Too intimidating?"

  
"Yes."

  
Loki nodded, staring at her thoughtfully. "Is it true you're Ragnar's daughter?"

  
"I am, my lord."

  
"I knew him well. Your mother is Irpa, then?"

  
Sigyn fell quiet. Foolish, for a horse-breeder's daughter to ask for employ from the nobility. "She is."

  
"She's supplied Asgard with some of its finest horses. I've had the pleasure of owning a few of her stock. Why do you seek work here, if I may ask?"

  
"I've worked in my mother's stables since I was young, my lord. I thought perhaps it was time to expand my horizons. I've never been far from the highlands where I was born, and my mother and I agreed it was time I saw more of Asgard."

  
Loki smiled again. "Well, Lady Sigyn," he said slowly, "you're obviously an able worker. I don't have many people under my employ. At any given time I have only a handful of guards and a courier. Though..." He glanced around the room, looking out the door to his left. "I suppose a maidservant could be of use. Would that please you?"

  
"It would, my lord, thank you," Sigyn bowed.

  
Loki nodded his head. "I welcome you then, Sigyn. I shall have a room prepared for you. Come see me this evening before dinner." 

  
Sigyn grinned. She turned to leave - it was only then she saw the raven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, some of you may remember I started a work called "Elska Tattur". That was... six years ago? Anyway, due to me not knowing how to write and not knowing how to start a work that will be unspeakably long, I abandoned it. However, given my recent... disapproval... of Marvel's treatment of Loki (-side eyes Infinity War-), and in the wake of how wonderful Ragnarok was, I decided to revisit this and rework it. Hopefully this one I can actually keep updated.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- One of the things I'm going to mention now is that there is going to be a lot, a LOT of references to not only Norse Mythology, but also the comics. This won't just be MCU stuff. The description of Loki Sigyn originally hears is my own of Loki as he appears to his younger self in Journey Into Mystery - kind of creepy.  
> \- Laufey is still alive. He's going to have an ENORMOUS role to play, many times over. As will a few other characters -wink wink-.  
> \- After his long (and terrible) imprisonment, Loki made a long recovery, was essentially put on house arrest, and then, with Frigga's aid, was given a job. Mainly something to do where he can't get into much trouble. He's now judge of petty crimes - mostly people who decide theft is a good idea. He has very little power and his sentences are very light.  
> \- Forseti, in Norse mythology, was the son of Baldr. He presided as judge over Asgard. I haven't decided what happened to him yet, but suffice to say he died a long time ago, and was deemed irreplaceable. His halls still stand much as they were when they were built, unlike Odin's, which are much... shinier.  
> \- The guards are named Gamel and Kort - "old" and "short". They're rather incompetent and hate their jobs. Loki isn't incredibly fond of them himself, and gets annoyed with them easily. They won't be around long.  
> \- The "Ancient Tongue" is actually Icelandic, the closest surviving language to Old Norse. I'll likely be using it along with a sprinkling of Swedish (which I actually speak pretty well) and Norwegian. It won't be spoken too often in full sentences, so non-speakers, rest easy.  
> \- "Þessi segir að hún vill vinna" - "This one says she wants work."  
> \- "Mun hún taka mig?" - "Will she take mine?" He doesn't want his job.  
> \- The mention of Loki being a 'demon' is actually a reference to Loki's very first appearance in comics. It was in 1949, when Marvel was still called "Venus". Loki was, in essence, the actual devil. (He looked a LOT different back then). A lot of Christians in ancient times also tried to paint Loki as being similar to the biblical devil. Just some old stuff.  
> \- Ragnar will be mentioned a lot in this work. He's a very important character I created, and much of Loki's and Sigyn's lives are based on his deeds and choices. He was a guard and a soldier, Odin's most trusted. He died shortly before Sigyn was born. Irpa, her mother, will also show up very often.  
> \- The raven is Huginn or Muninn. They'll show up a few times, but later be replaced by someone a few of you might recognize. ;)
> 
> Okay, that's the first chapter! I'll be working on more this coming week - I have a bit too much time on my hands at the moment. I apologize for the lack of tags and characters at present, there will be more added over time. PLEASE check them before reading because some of it will be not very nice. (See how much of a wordsmith I am?)
> 
> Interested in talking to me? Find me here!  
> twitter.com/lognsmed  
> curiouscat.me/laiqalasse  
> pulseoftheearth.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn was seated to Loki's immediate left as they quietly had a dinner of roast grouse. The dining hall was on the small side, only needing to house a handful of guests at a time, if any. Where the corridors had been lit with braziers, the room was filled with torches and candelabras instead.

 

"Tomorrow I have no prior engagements," Loki said, breaking the silence. "If you'd like I can show you the place, and you can start your work the next day. Is that suitable?"

 

"Yes, my lord," Sigyn replied, taking a sip of wine.

 

"I take it you have no wish to work in the stables?"

 

"I'm able to if help is needed there."

 

"The horses fare well enough on their own," he said. "My concern lies more with the inside of the halls. If you've any aversion to cleaning and errand-running, now would be the time to leave."

 

"I was willing to do whatever you asked of me, my lord," Sigyn offered. Loki smiled, glancing at her.

 

"Are you sure you came of your own accord? You seem more the type my mother would have sent."

 

"I've not had the pleasure of meeting the Queen," she said.

 

"You will soon enough. She stops by from time to time."

 

A loud croak came from the window. Sigyn looked up again to see the jet black bird from before, eyeing them carefully. Loki's gaze followed hers, and he let out a small sigh.

 

"I hope you don't dislike ravens," he said, carving into the grouse on the table. "Odin sends them, and they spend most of the day. They usually fly off by nightfall, though."

 

"I've heard the Allfather uses ravens to do his errands," Sigyn told him.

 

"Indeed," Loki replied. "Often to see where he cannot. One might even call them his spies. But you have nothing to worry about with them." He cast a sideward glance at the bird, placing a forkful of meat into his mouth slowly. The bird let out another sound, like a mocking laugh, and flew away, dark eyes glinting in the dim light of the fading day.

 

" _Galenskap_ ," Loki muttered. Sigyn turned her gaze to him.

 

"What's madness?"

 

Loki turned pale for a moment. He blinked once, quickly changing the subject. "You know some of the Old Tongue?"

 

"Yes," she replied, having a sip of wine, "my mother thought it best I learn it. For scholarly reasons more than anything."

 

"I've found it quite useful myself," Loki told her. "Between texts and speaking to the guards without others understanding."

 

"And your magic as well, I'd imagine."

 

" _Ancient_ tongue," Loki corrected, "not old. And some spells predate even language among our people."

 

Sigyn listened intently as he continued, explaining the rules of his house, what she'd like to do, if there was anything she objected to. Her objections were few, taking her previous occupation into consideration. _'It's not exactly glamourous to be shoveling out a horse's stall.'_

 

"I would also like to apologize for Gamal's behavior earlier," her new lord told her. "His intention was to check you for weapons. It's rather custom around here, though I don't believe it should be."

 

Sigyn cocked her head. "Why do you think that, my lord?" Loki smiled at the question.

 

"For a start, I judge petty criminals. The type to steal a ring or a few apples from a market stall, or throw a fist in a land dispute. The chance of them having weapons, let alone _refined_ weapons, is not terribly high.

 

"Secondly," he continued, finishing his wine, "if anyone were to try and assassinate me, I'd imagine they'd either be more careful or extremely foolish. Even if there was an attempt on my life, the chances of their success are slimmer than those of a bread-thief having a decent knife. I know very well how to defend myself. And my death would not bode well with the queen."

 

Sigyn nodded, a small smile coming to her lips. She quickly chastised herself. "I should perhaps tell you then that I carry a small dagger in my saddlebags. For protection."

 

"Which I do not fault you for." Loki looked at her, studying her face. "It's not unwarranted for you to have something to protect yourself with when travelling. You'd be rather remiss not to, especially if you're going into the wilds or don't know your way."

 

"Still, I figure you ought to know."

 

The prince smiled, breathing a small laugh. "You needn't tell me that sort of thing, Sigyn. With due respect, I don't see you as much of a threat. Besides, if you were going to assassinate me, why wouldn't you try it with this?" He picked up a small knife and held it up.

 

"Likely, my lord, because that's more useful for butter than killing. Though I do see your point."

 

He smiled proudly. "Finally, someone in this household of intelligence. It's been rather lacking as of late."

 

***

 

Loki showed Sigyn to her chambers. It was a decent sized room, the bed larger than hers at home, and a beautiful view of the lawn and stream. The water rippled softly, glittering in the pale light of a full moon. Odin's palace shone in the distance, across a shining lake. Assuring him that her rooms were suitable, Loki bid her good-night, and instructed her not to hesitate to ask should she need something in the night. He smiled gently and closed the door.

 

The prince lay in his own bed, heaving a sigh. Likely to be another sleepless night for him. He thought of the newcomer. Not sent from Mother. Likely not an assassin. She was pretty, clearly quite intelligent, and... Ragnar's daughter. He never knew his old friend had any children prior to his death. Prior to being killed by-

 

Loki shook his head, casting the thought from his head. He listened quietly to the sound of water and crickets outside his window. He extinguished the candles with a wave of his hand, staring at the stars.

 

... _Sigyn_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost four months. I know, I know, it's not much to have waited so long for. Still, it's better than nothing. I do apologize for my absence though - I had surgery back in late July (minor, just a rogue gallbladder) and writing was the very last thing on my mind while I was recovering. Then I went on a long and much overdue vacation. Between all of that I had an awful case of writer's block. Second chapters are not my friend when it comes to long stories and all the candy corn and haribo bears in the world can't solve that (diet of the gods, that. My mead of poetry is sugar in copious amounts.) Still, here we are, chapter two. Now I can really kick this thing in the ass and get it going. Quick reminder that most of the time my notes are written early in the morning after I've finished a piece when my brain decides it doesn't know how to words any longer and I become rather delirious. 
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- Do you have any idea how much work I put into figuring out what was on the table? Apparently pheasants don't exist in Scandinavia, which is the basis for a lot of Asgard (naturally). Grouse it is. Rest in peace.   
> \- The mention of the lack of braziers is important. Loki doesn't like them. You will later learn why, and then you will TRULY hate me.  
> \- "You seem.. the type my mother would have sent." This is an inside joke with myself. Originally (six years ago) the idea was that Sigyn was a concubine and was sent to spend the night with Loki because he was broody and lonely and everyone was worried about him. Because getting laid solves all your problems (especially when you regret committing mass murder and have daddy issues). That changed when I decided I wanted to make this a big thing way back when.  
> \- More Huginn or Munnin. Funny, I've tried for months to figure out how to get my ass in gear and do you know what finally did the trick? Listening to raven sounds on a loop. Who knew?  
> \- Loki is intentionally and slowly eating a bird in front of a bird. It's basically his way of saying "fuck you". Huginn and Munnin aren't nice. They deserve it.  
> \- "Galenskap" - "madness"  
> \- I decided that much like English, the Asgardian tongue should have evolved. Originally there was the Anglo-saxon 'Anglish', which is Old English, Middle English (think Shakespeare), and Modern English. I mentioned in the first chapter that the Ancient tongue is based in Icelandic, and decided that "Old Asgardian" will be based on Swedish, Norwegian, Faroese, and possibly Danish.  
> \- I had to laugh to myself writing about Sigyn mucking stalls. Recently I finished 'Journey Into Mystery: Fear Itself', which saw kid!Loki shoveling goat shit.   
> \- The butter knife. That one's for all my twitter pals. You know you made "Loki featuring Butter Knife vs Thanos" jokes. You know you did. Don't make me @ you.   
> \- Ragnar is mentioned again. There's a very important connection between Loki and Sigyn, and it's through Ragnar. Nothing bad though, I promise. Nothing yikesy. 
> 
> Allllllllllllright. When I hear back from a friend of mine (Hi Nicky!) I'll decide how fast this goes from here on out. But I've got big plans. You're gonna love them. And hate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn heaved a sigh, staring at the black devil on the center of the bed.

She'd been there a week, her lord impressed greatly with her work ethic. Loki had asked her if she would kindly change his bedclothes, which she was happy to oblige.

At least, she would be, if the stripped mattress didn't have a rather defiant bird sitting in the center of it.

Loki was in his bathchamber, and Sigyn had hoped to be done quickly so as to not disturb his privacy. But one of Odin's ravens had decided the window was not a suitable perch, and perhaps a bed would fare better. Now she stood, bundle of sheets and blankets in a basket under her arm, trying to shoo the obnoxious creature. But Sigyn had dealings with crows in her past, and had great experience in the handling of unruly stallions. Surely her knowledge would serve her well.

"Here," she said, setting down the basket, and pulling a small purse from her dress pocket. She produced a silver coin, holding it up in front of the bird, approaching slowly. "Shiny," she told it softly, and tossed the coin onto the bed. Crows liked shiny things. Her friend lost a necklace that way once in the cornfields.

But the raven before her had no interest in shiny things. It stared at the coin, then looked up at her and croaked, its neck feathers ruffling. She huffed again, then noticed the bird's eyes. They were beady, but still wide, and appeared to be full of stars.

"You poor thing," she whispered, slowly moving closer. "You must be blind. No wonder you don't want this." She reached her hand out but the bird shrieked and struck at her.

"Huginn!" Loki's voice came. "Í burtu með þér! Yfirgefa hana!" He stormed across the room, waving the bird off the bed. Huginn croaked at him, hopping toward the window, snapping at his fingers.

"Bite me and I'll use your feathers as arrow fletchings so that others may hunt your brother," the trickster warned. "Go tell your master of the sins of making a bed. Go on!" With a final rasp, the raven flew from the window. Loki watched until he was satisfied the creature had gone.

"Forgive me, my lord," Sigyn said quietly as Loki picked up the coin from the bed.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Sigyn," he said as he turned to her, smiling. He handed back the coin. "This is yours, I presume?"

"Yes," she replied, pocketing it. "I thought perhaps giving it something shiny would appease it. But I think it may be blind. It's eyes-"

"Would that he were blind," Loki scoffed, glancing out the window. "Odin isn't such a fool to use blind ravens to do his bidding. Certainly not when he sends them to Midgard and back before breakfast."

"Are they always so nasty?"

"To me, yes," her lord said grimly. "And likely to you as well. Whatever they see they report to the Allfather, including whatever you do - good, bad, or indifferent. I wouldn't worry about them. Generally they just watch what happens here, but if they do interfere with your work, feel free to tell me." Under his breath he muttered "I wouldn't half mind sending them both to the völur."

  
***

Loki stared puzzled, at the brazier before him. As much as he despised the things, they were lit nearly every night. Yet for some reason, this one was devoid of ash completely. He thought to touch it, but recoiled his hand, remembering...

"My lord?" Loki snapped out of his thought, turning to see Sigyn walking down the corridor. Concern was written on her face "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," the prince said, flashing a smile, "simply wondering how all this ash managed to disappear into thin air."

"I cleaned the braziers earlier today," Sigyn replied. "The ashes are in the garden."

Loki cocked his head. "What for? And you had no need to clean them..."

The maidservant smiled. "A lot of people in the highlands use ashes for their crops and gardens. The ash disintegrates, and whatever nutrients were in it are returned to the soil. The flowers will thrive for it."

Her master turned back to the cold brazier and smiled broadly. "You're as clever as you look, Sigyn," he said gently. "And a hard worker."

"Thank you, my lord."

"In fact," he turned to face her, "I think your only shortcoming is that you work yourself too hard. You clean this place like a mess hall after a feast. I can't have you overworking yourself."

"I apologize, my lord." Sigyn bowed her head.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Loki said. "You simply need to pace yourself. Take time off."

He paused for a moment, studying her. "Come have wine with me in the gardens. You've done more than enough for today, and I could use the company." Sigyn accepted his proposal.

***

"Tell me about yourself, Sigyn," Loki said, swirling the burgundy liquid in its goblet.

"I'm afraid I'm terribly uninteresting, my lord," she replied, taking a sip.

"I doubt that greatly. Most people are very interesting. You can't tell me you left the highlands for the capital and expect me to believe that you're boring.

"You said your father Ragnar," Loki continued. "One of the Einherjar, no? He was part of the household guard when I was young. It's to my understanding that he was the one who presented me to my mother." Loki met her eye over the rim of his goblet. "He was a good man, I remember him well."

"You knew him?"

"I did. He was always kind to me." Sigyn's new lord smiled fondly as the memories returned to him. "He would often stop by our chambers after his duties ended for the day. He'd sit and play with me, or watch as I showed him some new spell I learned."

Loki glanced at Sigyn, who sat alert and interested. "Strange, though. He never made any mention of having a daughter."

"I suppose he didn't, at the time," she said, heaving a sigh. "I never knew him. He died while I was still in my mother's womb."

The prince stared at her with pity, nodding. "He'd have been a good father to you," he said finally. "And you're fortunate to be of his blood."

They sat it relative silence, Loki eventually asking about her life. She discussed life in the highlands, growing up on a farm and living simply. She talked about an old friend of hers who told stories of Ragnar and his deeds in war to her, and how she and her closest friend had been inspired by the tales to learn to fight themselves. Loki smiled, finally understanding.

"So that's how Lady Sif learned her art? Training with you?"

"It's true," the maidservant said grinning, attempting to defend herself.

"I believe you," the prince beamed. "Suddenly I know what drives her." His mind was already forming plans.

They went inside to dine, and bade each other good-night. That night, Loki dreamt of Sigyn... again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SEVEN MONTHS! WAS IT WORTH WAITING ALL THAT TIME FOR THIS? NO! BUT HERE WE ARE! (I'm very tired.) I promise I'm gonna try speeding things up. It's not that I don't know where to go, it's just I don't know how to get what's in my head onto a document and then post on a regular schedule. Check back in twenty years, maybe I'll finally be done.
> 
> Let's talk ravens for a moment. They're incredible birds, I've seen two of them flying around my house, which is odd because we don't HAVE ravens where I live. And yet there they are, croaking along, doing bird things. Anyway, Asgardian ravens are different than earth's ravens. On Asgard, there's a sort of hierarchy created: You have your normal, average ravens; then above them are the High Ravens, under Odin's employ. The chiefest of them are of course Huginn and Muninn, with multiple lower-ranking birds. They are highly intelligent, even for corvids - they understand and utilize speech, they can solve complicated problems, the whole deal. This will be further discussed in later chapters. Also, the hierarchy of ravens is something I created myself. Okay, onto the regular notes.
> 
> \- The raven, as Loki mentions, is Huginn, or "Thought". Here he's spying on Loki, as the High Ravens are often commanded to. But there are three ravens that will stand out in this story, and I wanted to add something to set them apart from your normal raven. Huginn and Muninn, as per Norse lore, fly across the Nine Realms every morning and report back to Odin before breakfast, telling him all they've seen and heard. I thought that since they're so magnificent, why not make their eyes spectacular as their abilities? I was inspired by Zeus the Owl, who is blind (hence Sigyn's assumption), and has what looks to be galaxies in his eyes. While Huginn and Muninn are fully sighted birds, I still thought it would be cool to give them that feature. 
> 
> \- "Í burtu með þér! Yfirgefa hana!" - "Away with you! Leave her (be/alone)!" Icelandic.
> 
> \- For those who don't know, fletchings are the feathers on an arrow. 
> 
> \- Huginn is, as I said, a spy. He reports everything Loki does, and has taken interest in Sigyn. Loki knows this, and he's unhappy. Spy on him, fine, but Sigyn isn't doing anything wrong.
> 
> \- The völur were the ancient seeresses and prophets of the Viking age. While their exact rituals are not certain, they used things such as blood, bones, and other animal products in their ceremonies and sacrifices.
> 
> \- Loki doesn't like braziers. You'll see why in an upcoming fic. And then I'll get hate mail!
> 
> \- Since I last posted, I recently started watching the show Vikings. Hoo boy. Let me tell you now, Ragnar in this and Ragnar Lothbrok are NOT THE SAME. They have very few similarities save perhaps skin tone and that they both had facial hair. My Ragnar was thought up before the show premiered. I'll try to find a face claim for him to remove any confusion.
> 
> \- The Einherjar of Norse mythology were the warriors summoned to Valhalla, but as per Marvel comics/the MCU, the Einherjar are the royal guard. Unfortunately, Ragnar is both, but in this instance Loki is referring to the Royal guard.
> 
> \- Ragnar died before Sigyn was born, about three months prior. Irpa did not attend his funeral, fearing that her grief would hurt their child. 
> 
> \- Yes, Sif and Sigyn were friends! They considered themselves to be almost sisters, and have a long backstory together. She will show up at a later time.
> 
> Okay. I'm ending here. Things are going to pick up soon, I promise. I just need to work out a few kinks and rework a few lost connections, but I will get to it. 
> 
> Interested in talking to me? Find me here!  
> twitter.com/lognsmed  
> curiouscat.me/laiqalasse  
> pulseoftheearth.tumblr.com


End file.
